


Summer nights

by Ambercreek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post PFL, RvB Rare Pair Week, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Utah laid back on the chaise lounge. Looking up at the night sky and watching as the starlight flickered. The cool evening air pricked at his skin and in that moment, he truly was at peace.





	Summer nights

Utah laid back on the chaise lounge. Looking up at the night sky and watching as the starlight flickered. The cool evening air pricked at his skin and in that moment, he truly was at peace.

The sound of the frogs chirping from the lake in the backyard framed the rest of the moment. Utah smiled, tucking his arms behind his head as he continued to look upwards.

It's been several years now since Project Freelancer and yet Utah's heart still yearned for the stars, Maybe it was because it was his 'home' for so long.

Utah knows he should head inside and go to bed, avoid falling asleep outside and be eaten alive by bugs. But before he can begin to sit up the door to the patio slides open. Causing Utah to jerk his head to the left - following the source of the noise.

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he sees Georgia step outside dressed in his sleepwear and a rolled up grey and red throw blanket tucked under his arm.

Georgia closes the door behind him and walked his was - albeit groggily towards the other man.

"Though you'd be asleep already?" Utah asked raising his eyebrow as he shifted his position so that he was now sitting up.

"Was, move over," Georgia said curtly and Utau didn't say anything after that. He shifted over to the right as much as he could and Georgia settled himself right next to him. Draping the blanket over both of them.

There wasn't much room on the chaise lounge, but it's not like Utau was going to complain about the tight squeeze of his body against the arm of the chair and Georgia's body pressed against his.

All the words died in Utah's throat as he settles himself so he laying on his back once more and Georgia's head rested against his chest, using it as a pillow.

Utah found himself idly combing a hand through the other man's short brown hair. The feeling of the hair gliding through his fingers sending pleasant tingles through his nerves.

The sound of Georgia's breath, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest lulls Utah to sleep. Not before he plants a small kiss to the top of Georgia's head before so.

And if he was bitten to death by bugs come morning? Well, that was a problem for morning him to deal with.


End file.
